The present disclosure relates to a printer and a printing method that can eject an amount of ink that is larger than an amount of the ink that can be ejected during one scan of a carriage, to each of dot arrays that extend in a main scanning direction. The present disclosure also relates to an apparatus that can generate print data.
In related art, a technique is known that causes a printer to eject ink while moving a carriage a plurality of times in order to form a dot array. For example, after performing printing using a white ink, an image forming device may perform heat fixing of the printed white ink. The image forming device may repeatedly perform printing and heat fixing of the white ink a plurality of times. In this manner, the image forming device can achieve good color development by ejecting a large amount of the white ink onto a print medium. A printing method in which printing with an ink of the same color is performed by moving a carriage a plurality of times for each of the dot arrays will be hereinafter referred to as overprinting.